Unsuspected Love
by LOverAniMeGirL
Summary: Lucy's parents died and now she lives with Mirajane... lucy works two jobs, not popular in school, lisanna doesn't like lucy why?...find her true love in school the most popular guy in school Nastu Dragneel... but he is going out with lisanna. What will happen if lucy and nastu go out? what will lisanna do? What will happen to lucy? There will some GaLe, GruVia, and JerZa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I am so excited this is my first fanfic and hope like it….. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, Hiro Mashima does**_**.**_

* * *

"Hey lu welcome back, how was your first day at work? Said mirajane.

"It was okay I guess" said lucy and giving her a warm smile.

'Finally I can get some rest the job was kind of tiring working as a cashier in a groceries shop. It was packed in there because some discount on meat. Oh well I have to hit those books even though school start in 2 days I still love to study' lucy thought to herself. Then lisanna came in and lucy started walking towards her bedroom for some reason lisanna didn't like lucy. She will start a fight with her and then blames it on lucy, Lucy couldn't say "lisanna is lying" because she didn't want mirajane to see what kind of person is her beloved sister.

"Hey mira when the food its ready shout I'll be in my room studying". Lucy said then she jumped into her bed on her stomach and her face on a pillow. Lucy turn her head to looks at the picture of her parents and a tear fell from her eyes_._

* * *

**Flashback_:_**

_'This breeze feels relaxing and seeing the firefly glowing is so beautiful.' I thought to myself and as I turn around there they were my wonderful parent reaching out their hand with a warm smile to me I reached for them. We walked to a bridge to see the sun set my dad hold me with one of his arms and the other one on my mom's shoulders._

_"Isn't beautiful lu" my mom had said to me._

_"Yeah mommy very beautiful" I told her then I asked my dad "Daddy can we take a picture together". He nodded his head as a "yes" sign. "Okay daddy and mommy say cheese" and all of us said "Cheese" with a big smile in our faces showing how happy we were._

_"Okay lu is getting dark we should go come on and grab hand" my dad said to me as he was walking to the car in the parking lots of the park. I grabbed his hand and nodded my head my mom was beside me. My dad started driving to go to the house but, then I saw my parents jumping towards me and having their arms around me._

_"BEEB, CRASH, BANG, CRACK" are the sounds I heard I tried opening my eyes but it was blurry. I woke up in the hospital and saw mirajane next to me with tears in her face she looked at me and hugged me saying "sorry". I said to her "Mira where are my parents" in a worried tone._

_"I am sorry lucy ….. There.. In hea..ven" mira said and more tears came from her._

_"NO, NO, NO, you're lying mira please tell me that's not true it can't be true we were in the park and then ... The car"._

_"It's okay lucy everything will be alright you're not alone I'm here so don't think that" I cried in Mirajane's shoulder._

_"They died protecting me so I won't die, does that mean is my fault?"_

_"NO it's not lucy and don't ever say it was your fault they died protecting you, that means they wanted you to live for them". I cried even more till I fell asleep."_

* * *

_"_Hey loser girl food is ready" said lisanna.

Lucy snapped out of her flashback and said "okay I be there in a sec". She got off her bed and walked to the door to go eat.

"Thank mira the food was delicious" said lucy

"Aww thank you lu" mirajane said showing lucy a smile_._

* * *

two days later...

"Hey mira I'll be leaving now don't want to be late for the opening in school" lucy told mira. And waved her hand at mira signing 'bye'.

"Okay lucy have a nice day" mira said to lucy before she ran out the house when lucy left mirajane spoke "Now I have to wake up that sleepy head lisanna, Let's see how I can wake her up".

* * *

An hour later…

'Now let's see what class I have …Ah room 307 now I have to get my books from the locker. Got them, now time to go to class this books are kind of heavy *ouch quit bumping' lucy said in her mind. Then "SMACK"

"Oww, oww that hurts" lucy said holding her left shoulder.

"I am sorry, are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I stood up from the floor.

"Let me help you pick your books from the floor, here you go" he said.

Before lucy could say thank you she stood shocked seen the person she had bumped into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes a new chapter! (sorry for updating late)…. I'm so happy you guys liked the first one and I hope you like this one too. Now ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Na- na- stu" lucy stutters.

"Yeah, I'm Nastu" nastu said.

"I mean wha- t are you doing here".

"What do you mean, I go to this school that's why am here"

"I thought you would have gone to a normal high school"

"Let me think what you really thought was that I couldn't make it to Fairy High School, where only smart people can go to Lucy".

"Tha- that's not true I didn't mean it like that, so quit making up stories and you know my name?"

"I was joking don't take it serious and yeah I had you in my class since middle school, so I remember."

"Oh yeah, you will always like to sit in the back of the classroom" lucy acted as she forgot that she had him classes with him.

"Yeah and you always sit in front of the classroom"

"Hahahaha" they both laughed.

* * *

Then lisanna came and pulled nastu away from lucy. She gave a dirty look to lucy and lucy saw she turned her face to another direction. Then lisanna kissed nastu and spoke "Good morning babe"

"Good morning lisanna" nastu replied surprised of the kiss

"Umm, I think I should be going now and thanks for picking up my books bye" lucy said.

"Wait, what class do you have?"

"I hav…" lucy was cut off

"Hey nastu I have to tell you something" lisanna said.

Lucy waved at him signing 'goodbye' she now started walking to her classroom. She rush through the halls she didn't want to be late. She felt awkward seeing lisanna and nastu kiss but, she decided to ignore it. While she was walking she saw her three amazing friends.

* * *

"LUCY!" lucy friends said.

"Yes"

"Juvia and Erza were looking for you lucy, where were you huh?" levy said

"I'm sorry it's just that I ran into an incident with nastu" she whispered the last word.

"WHAT!?" the three girls said.

"Shhh… he just bumped into me, we had a small conversion and end of story."

"What did ya talk about" erza said.

"I'll tell you in lunch time, what class to you all have?

"Let's see I have 307" levy said.

"Juvia has 307 as well".

"Yeah me too how about you lucy"

"Yay we have the same class come on lets go to class or will really be late". 'No more stops or I will be late ah, I been telling myself that since I left …nastu'

They arrived to their classroom and sat on a desk. Levy sat next to lucy and erza next to juvia.

* * *

"I will now start taking attendance when I call your name please answer here or present" said the teacher.

others student names...

"Nastu Dragneel"

"Here".

'What he's in this class too no way I didn't saw him when I walked in' lucy said to herself.

"Jellal Frenandes"

"Here".

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Present".

"Lucy Heartfilia"

Nastu stood up to see if she was there he saw her and smile he didn't notice lisanna was looking at him. She frown and was now mad.

"I'm here".

"Juvia Lockser"

"Juvia is present".

"Levy McGarden"

"Present sir".

"Gajeel Redfox"

"Yeah, here".

"And last Lisanna Strauss"

"Present of course ".

"Okay then now let's start class" the teacher had said.

* * *

Hours later… (lunch time)

"So now tell us what did you and nastu talked about" era said anxious to know.

"Okay well I started walking on the 3rd floor when someone just bumped into me I fell on the floor and nastu said if I was alright and I said yes, at first I didn't know it was him. While I was standing up he offered to pick my book and he handed it to me, I was about to say my appreciation but then I saw his face I just stood shocked".

"Then he called me by my name I was surprised he knew my name since he never paid attention in class just goofing off with his football team. We talked about the years of middle school, he said he remembers were I sat at, we laugh, then lisanna comes in and kissed nastu".

"She did, wow" levy said.

"juvia wants to know what lucy did".

"Well I just walked away and waved bye to him".

"Oh" lucy's friends said in disappointment.

"What" lucy looked confused.

* * *

"Lucy can I talk to you for a sec" lisanna spoke. Lucy turn around and nodded she started walking behind lisanna.

"Erza she still doesn't realize that she likes nastu" levy said.

"Yeah I know but lets give it a little more time for her to realize it".

"Juvia agrees with erza".

Erza was curious about why lisanna wanted to talk to lucy in private. She made up her mind not to worry much what can lisanna do to lucy, nothing.

* * *

"What did you wanted to talk about lisanna?" lucy  
said.

Lisanna shoved lucy to the wall and lucy saw some friends of her coming out behind the school building.

"Hey cana do you mind showing her a lesson about not trying to steal other people boyfriends" lisanna said furious

"Hey wait, what the hell are you talking about lisanna!?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about orphan child, cana now!". Lucy was about to say something when she received a punch on her stomach that left her out of air. She only got hit there so no one could know she got hurt.

"Stay away from nastu because next time you won't get away so easy lucy hearfilia, hahahaha you've been warned" lisanna said and left. Lucy got up and hold her stomach in pain she walked back to her friends holding her pain each step she took so they wouldn't notice.

* * *

"What did ya talk about lu?" levy asked.

"Nothing really she just told me to cover for her because she will be home late that's all" lucy responded and smile at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm really sorry I took a long time to write, it just that my computer wasn't functioning right, but now it's fixed. Please forgive me :( …. Now Please ENJOY This New Chapter. 0**

**NOTE: Sorry if I missing some letters or spelling grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

'Come on Lucy just a little bit more or you will be late for work, uh this pain I think I won't be able to study today' thought Lucy.

She put on her work uniform and headed to her station (cashier register) as people will pass to her station and paid for their groceries Lucy gave a smile to the costumers and said "Thank you for shopping here".

…

'Well I'm glad my shift is over, now my bed awaits' lucy thought. "Bye you guys I'll be leaving now see ya all tomorrow" Lucy said to her coworkers waving her hand.

"Okay, be careful lucy" the coworkers said.

Lucy started walking street by street and she thought 'wow it's so dark and cold as well I just hope mira isn't awake waiting for me at this hour she has to work in the morning, oww the pain just keeps coming'

"How was work Lu" mira said.

"Ah! Mira you scared me, what are you doing? I told you not to wait for me that I'll be fine and plus you have to go to work tomorrow early hurry up and go to sleep" Lucy said.

"I have the rights to be worried about you lucy"

"Okay I get it now let's go to sleep its 11 o'clock will talk about it in the morning". They both went to their own rooms, Lucy closed her door and said "I should take a shower to heal this wound I have" Lucy holed her stomach and went to the bathroom.

* * *

**Natsu **

Nastu was walking from gray's house when he saw something that got his attention it was Lucy he was curious 'What is lucy doing at this hour' thought Natsu. He looked at his watch and read 10:50pm.

Natsu followed her from behind he was making sure that she wouldn't see him. He saw her stop he was worried it looked as she was going to faint then he thought 'is she alright I should go help her even though she is going to think I was stalking her' he was about to walk towards her when she started walking again like it was nothing.

He was amazed, he kept following her till she arrived at her house. Once he saw her going in the house he walked away with a smile thinking 'she may be tired well she looked tired'. Now he started walking toward his house that wasn't far away from there.

Morning

Lucy got ready for school, toasted a bread with jelly, and she brushed teeth then headed to school. She meet up with her friends on the way to school. Once they arrived the four ladies went to their classroom. They sat on their sits and waited on their teacher to give instruction.

"Good morning Luce" Natsu said with a warm smile.

"Oh um, go-good morning" Lucy responded.

Lisanna walks in and Lucy spotted at her she turns around to cause no more problems. Natsu turns around and see's lisanna then the teacher spoke

"Okay now students take your sits were going to start class now let's start with English first, Juvia recite page 51 …"

"Okay" Juvia responded. She began reading the book and the students will follow her reading. Once she was through the teacher called for other student to read.

'Who is that girl, she has a beautiful voice how can it be that I didn't notice her before' Gray thought while looking at her.

Lunch time

"Hey bro, do you know who she is?" Gray asked

"Who?" Natsu said.

Gray pointed his finger to the table on the corner and said "The one with the beautiful long blue hair".

"Oh umm, I think her name was Juvia, why do you like her?" Nastu said while elbowing Gray.

"Shut up"

* * *

***Gym class***

(Girls locker room)

"Hurry up lucy change in your gym clothes" erza said.

"Um, I'll just change in the bathroom and anyways I have to go too".

"You just went a while ago now quit it and hurry" Levi said.

"But…"

Erza gave Lucy a glare and a smirk. Lucy didn't like that look on erza it always meant that it was up to no good then erza started "if you don't change quickly, I'll force Natsu to come here and change you".

"Wh-wh-what, you wouldn't", Lucy blushed

"Oh I would, wanna test me".

"Fine I'll get dressed but don't look".

The three friends turn around until Juvia turned and was shocked and spoke "Lucy what happen to you!?"

Erza and Levi turned around. Erza said "Who did this to you".

"Does it hurt?" Levi said.

"I'm f…"Lucy was cut off.

"Tell me who did this to NOW!" erza said.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" Levi said.

"Well, um…" cut off again.

"Juvia can tell the teacher you won't be able to run" Juvia said.

And now Erza, Levi and Juvia were blaring out question and couldn't let Lucy speak until they burst Lucy's bubble.

"HEY, BE QUIET AND LISTEN!"

The three girls stood quiet and sat then Lucy began "I'm fine I don't need to go to the nurse and I can still run it doesn't hurt that much"

"You forgot to answer one question, who did this to you Lu-Chan" Levi said worried.

"Juvia agrees with Levi" Juvia said.

"Please don't ask that because I'm not telling you".

"Why not Lucy?" Erza said. Lucy saw her friends with worried faces but Lucy didn't answered, Erza spoke again "Come on Lucy, don't forget the promise we made to never lie in this friendship we have". Lucy looked up at them her face sign in 'defeat'.

"Okay I'll tell but once I do promise me that all of wont do nothing to this person". Levi and Juvia nodded in an agreement, Erza hesitated but she agreed in the end. "It was Lisanna and her friend Cana, but come on we have to head to the track field" Lucy went out the room and the rest followed with anger inside of them.

* * *

**Football field**

Natsu and his football team (Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, and other people) were out in the field doing their own thing. Natsu and Gray were lifting weights. Jellal and Gajeel were practicing football.

"Hey flame brain, what are you doing today?" Gray asked.

"Shut it you ice freak, I have to take care of some business" responded Natsu.

"And what will that be".

"Something personal".

* * *

**…. (30min later)**

Natsu turns his head to the track field and see's Lucy suddenly he got an idea he called Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel to come with him. They followed Nastu and had no idea where were they going until Natsu stopped affront of the track field. The three guy's where confused.

"Natsu what we doing here?" Jellal said.

"Yeah Natsu what gives" Gajeel asked.

"Um well, I need you distract Lucy's Friends" Natsu said.

"Who's lucy" Gajeel said

"(-_-) Are you serious" Natsu responded. Natsu looked at his friends face expression saying 'I'm sorry bro, but I don't know who she is'. Natsu spoke first before his friend's. "You see that girls with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and do see her friends there next her"

"Yeah, so" Jellal said looking confused.

"I need ya to distract her friend's so I can talk to Lucy and plus Gray you can get to know Juvia the girl you like" Natsu said.

"Shut up!" Gray said blushing a bit.

"Alright, but make it quick I'll distract the girl with scarlet hair" Jellal said.

"Then I'll get the midget" Gajeel said.

"Okay then were going in one, two, and three" gray said.

Natsu ran to catch up to Lucy, but man could she run. When Natsu catches up to her stood in front of her to make her stop and she did. Lucy stopped and took a breath and looked up to him confused.

"Can I help you with something?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, what are you doing after school" Natsu said.

"Go to work why"

"Perfect, can I come with you?"

"Huh, why don't you have to go with Lisanna?"

"No not really so is it a yeas or no"

'Can be seen with him or lisanna will only cause more trouble to me' Lucy thought. "Whatever you like"

"Thank you then I'll meet up with you after school by the lockers" said Natsu adding a smile to it.

"O-okay" Lucy said while looking down and blushing.

* * *

**After school:**

"Bye Lucy see tomorrow" Erza said.

"Juvia has to go so bye Lucy" Juvia said.

"Goodbye Lu I have to go to the bookstore they released a new book I like" Levi said.

"Okay bye you guys" Lucy said and giving a smile to them. 'Now I have to wait for that Natsu maybe I should leave and apologies tomorrow saying I forgot, yeah I should do that let me just get my thing and leave' thought Lucy.

"I'm here, ready to go Luce" Natsu said.

Lucy turn around and saw Natsu and replied "Yeah". 'Crap mission failed and what's up with that name he's calling me, maybe he doesn't like the Y in the end' Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

**Walking… (Silence)**

"So um what you want to talk about" Natsu said

"I don't know, let's see how about, oh how's football" Lucy said a bit nervous.

Natsu looked at her and had smirk in his face then said "Good I guess we just been working out and practicing"

"You don't have any upcoming game?" Lucy said looking at him.

Natsu blush a bit and turn head then said "No we don't have one, but if we did will you go?"

"Um I don't know, were here"

"Can I wait for you till your shift its over?"

"You will have wait at the dinner that's in front" Lucy said and he nodded and gave her a smile.

* * *

**Work is over**

"You worked hard" Natsu said.

"Yeah" Lucy replied adding a smile to it.

"Can I go with you tomorrow too?"

"I'll think about it"

They started walking to Lucy's house while they walked they talked and laughed. Once they arrived they said their goodbyes, but before that Lisanna saw them from her top room she was now raving in madness….

* * *

(**Now What Will Lisanna do to Lucy Heartfilia... What Awaits Lucy?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's A New Chapter You Guys! . Now Enjoy! .**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, Hiro Mashima Does.**

* * *

**Morning:**

Lucy woke up and did her everyday routine for school. Lucy was about to say bye to mira, but Mirajiane spoke first saying, "lucy can you tell your teacher that lisanna won't be able to go to school today"

"Huh, and how is that?" Lucy asked.

"She has a fever, but she should be okay by tomorrow".

"Okay then I'm off to school see you later Mira".

"BE CAREFUL!" Mirajiane shouted to Lucy as she saw her walking out the door. Then she walked to Lisanna's room and told her, "Lisanna I'm going out to the store to get you some medicine I'll be back so rest okay".

"Okay, sis" Lisanna replied. Once mira left the house Lisanna sat up from her bed and dialed a number and said "Do not forget the agreement we made … (replying voice) don't mess up the plan okay… (Voice) good, call me to give me the report".

* * *

**School: (Class)**

"Student's today you will all have an assigns seats, as you could see I have a box on my desk which contains pieces of paper with numbers as you stand up you may stick your hand inside the mystery box and the number you get that will be your assigned seat, so now stand up and step affront of the class to grab your number" said the teacher.

**… (Each student went up to get their number)…**

"Okay now that everyone has their number let me explain how it goes, Jellal what number do you have?" asked the teacher.

"I have number 3" replied Jellal.

"Okay then who else has that number".

"Umm, I do sir" Erza said.

"Then both of you sit on the third table that's how we are going it, so now what number do you have Natsu".

"I got 7, what number do you have Lucy?" Natsu said with joy.

"Oh I have number 5 sorry" said Lucy.

"_Dam_ (whispered) that's okay it can't be helped"

A guy with spiky orange hair and hazel eyes wearing glasses approached Lucy asking "Did you said that you had number 5"

"Yes I did, why" Lucy responded

"Oh because I have the same number, so that means we're partners and my name is Leo and hopefully we can become friends or even more" Leo smiled at Lucy

"What!?" Natsu shouted. Lucy was still blushing of what Leo said so she paid no mind to Natsu's comment and went to her table with Leo.

"What wrong flame brain, did someone steal your crush" Gray said in a teasing voice.

Natsu's face got all red and said "Shut up ice freak, and what number did you get".

Gray looked at his crumbled piece of paper and said "I got number 7 and you flame brain".

Natsu banged his head to the wall while saying "Out of all the people in this classroom, why did it had to be this ice freak?" Natsu stops and look to his right and smirks at Gray.

Gray looks at Natsu surprised "What is that evil smile for?"

Natsu laughs and says "If you are with me I just wonder who's with your crush Juvia". Natsu point to table number 8 were Juvia was sitting at. Gray's eyes widen shocked to see Juvia laughing and sitting next to a freak with white hair named Lyon.

"I guess those guys stole our seat next to our crush" Gray sign.

"But not everything is bad look at Gajeel he's with Levi, poor guy he's tough but when it comes to the girls he becomes so shy". "Now come on Gray let's have our sit.

* * *

**Lunch time: (Nastu table)**

"Hey guys I think I'm gonna go ask Juvia out" Gray said.

They stood surprised but then said "Good for you Gray"

"Yeah thanks but I was thinking to go on a mixer with you guys, ya could bring anyone you'll like"

"Why?" Jellal asked

"Because… just do it"

"Oh I get it now, it's because you're nervous" Natsu added. The guys laughed at Natsu comment.

"Shut up and who are ya going to take"

"Don't you have to ask Juvia first?" Natsu said.

"Oh yeah so come on you guys let's go"

"But why if we are not going to be the one's asking her out?" Gajeel said.

"Come on guys you can't leave your boy like this"

They stood up looking at Gray and said "Alright let's go"

"Okay then, Natsu you take the lead" Gray said.

"W-what, why me?" Nastu responded. Gray ignored Natsu and kept pushing him towards Lucy's table until they arrived. "Hey, Gray wait".

* * *

**Lucy's table:**

Lucy and her friend turn their heads to the side looking at Natsu and his friends standing there. Natsu was now nervous and said "Can we join you?" .The girls were looking at Erza's direction to, Erza sigh and nodded her head.

"What were ya talking about?" Jellal asked.

"Girls stuffs" Erza said.

"So, why did you guys came here for?" Levi said. Natsu looked at Gray and elbowed him, Gray coughed and began saying "We wanted to asked you all if you wanted to go out on a mixer with us?" said Gray.

"Juvia is okay with it", when Juvia said that, Gray grew a smile.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to go, I have to work today, sorry" Lucy said. Lucy's friend looked at her with a face that said 'Come on let's go you never have any fun'. "But I mean you can go without me, its fine really there's always a next time, right? After that Natsu spoke,

"I can't go neither, I have things to… um errrrr…take care of"

"Alright it's a date" Levi said while looking straight into Gajeel eyes.

"W-w-what I thought it was a mixer" Gajeel said blushing at Levi's comment.

"Well it's the same thing, isn't it?" Levi said while giggling

"So Gray where are we meeting at" Jellal said.

"Where do ya want to meet at?" Gray said.

"The movies sound nice, How about it?" Erza suggested

"Alright the movies it is, can't wait for this Saturday, we can meet at 4PM is it okay with ya" Gray said

"Juvia thinks it's okay, so 4 it is" Juvia said with a smile on her face.

* * *

**After school:**

"Yay I'm so happy class is finally over, that means I can go buy something to wear for this Saturday" Levi said anxiously.

Juvia added "Can Juvia go too because I have nothing good to wear for tomorrow either".

"Yea, I wasn't planning to go all alone, how about it Erza, Lucy?" Levi asked.

"Yea I'll go, Lucy would you at least go with us to pick out some clothes?" Erza replied.

Sigh "Erza I can't, I have to go to my job today sorry maybe next time, okay you guys" Lucy said hoping that Erza wouldn't get mad at her.

"It's okay Lucy we understand, well we need to get going before it gets dark, bye Lucy and be careful please" Levi said while waving goodbye to Lucy

"Bye, Bye Lucy" Erza and Juvia shouted as they were leaving out of the school gates with Levi.

'I'm so lucky to have friends like them they always care about me, Oh yeah I have to get my work clothes from the locker I should hurry' Lucy thought. Lucy rushed to her locker and saw her locker full of mud, it also had a note. Lucy grabs her clothes and the note, as she tried to hide the note it in her pocket it falls without her noticing. Lucy was so focused on getting her clothes clean that she didn't even notice Natsu and bumped into him.

"Are you okay Luce, I'm sorry" Natsu said.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't notice you" Lucy said. Lucy looked at Natsu who was on the floor, he looked at her and they both laughed. Natsu got up and offered Lucy his hand so she can stand up, Lucy accepted and got up. As Natsu helped Lucy get up he happen to get a glance at Lucy's dirty clothes.

"What happen to the clothes you got in your arms?" Natsu said in a curious voice.

"Nothing it just happen to fall in some mud, but I have to go clean it so bye" Lucy responded and ran.

'That was strange, why did she suddenly ran off. She might be in a rush, oh well I should hurry up to and get my stuff from my locker'. In the corner of his eye he saw Lucy's locker open. He walked up to it and saw a mess of mud, he looked down and happen to see a note. Natsu opened it and said,

_"What did I tell you about hanging out with Natsu or do you want Cana and I to teach you another lesson, about not stealing other peoples boyfriends. If you continue this I will convince Marijiane to kick you out of the house and leave you with nothing."_

Natsu got furious, to think that Lisanna will go to those measurement, made him sick. Then he decided to go look for Lucy.

* * *

**Hallway:**

"Finally I got it clean, I should head back and clean the locker" Lucy said. Lucy walks toward the restroom door when she went out and starting walking she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but, you think I'll just forgive you because you apologized" ?

"Huh, then what do you want?"

"I'll steal a kiss from you for being so careless, how about it?"

"I won't let you do that so, now excuse me I have to go."

"Where do you think you're going I'm not through with you yet" he said while holding Lucy's both writs. Lucy tries to escape the grip but failed.

"Let me go!"

"I can't do that." After saying that he tries to kiss Lucy. Lucy turns her face to avoid his lips. Natsu turn into a corner and saw Lucy in struggling to break free from the person. Natsu hurried to Lucy side, when he grabbed Lucy by the arm and with that pull she was free.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Natsu said.

"I was just about to kiss her" ?

"Don't ever put a finger on her, I'll give you that warning" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and started walking away.

* * *

Call: (The morning)

_Lisanna: Don't forget the agreement we made._

_?: I won't so quit making a big fuss about it._

_Lisanna: Don't mess up the plan_

_?: Yeah, yeah_

_Lisanna: Good call me_ _to give me the report._

* * *

Calling: (ring, ring, ring)

"Hello?" Lisanna said.

"Hey Liz, I have the report" ?

"Don't call me that! just tell me everything"

"He definitely likes her, so be Careful she might steal your man."

"W-w-WHAT!"

"Not too loud, what's next anyways."

"I'll let you know later, bye."

* * *

**What will Natsu do now that he knows that Lisanna wrote the note to Lucy? Who was the man Lisanna was talking to? And what awaits for Lucy?**


End file.
